legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
King Rex (OC)
"You are not the only master of telekinesis, Bison!" - King Rex King Rex is a huge, very strong Tyrannosaurus Rex. Unlike other T-Rexes, though, he is telekinetic, can fire gamma rays from his eyes, and use his Crown of Control to summon an entire army of dinosaurs. King Rex also has durable skin, making him fireproof and bulletproof, but it's very lightweight. His YouTube roleplayer is Harrison Taylor, who is also the creator of this character. His theme song History King Rex was born on his homeworld on Sauria, a remote Prehistoric world. He spent most of his life, learning how to hunt with his family and constantly wanting to make a kill for food on his own but never got to. Later in his early adolescent age, Galvatron, General Grievous, and an army of Daleks invaded a large portion of Sauria killing any Dinosaur in their path, Rex's parents were killed in the process. After the invasion Rex and his brother were the only survivors of the genocide along with a Deinonychus, an Acrocanthosaurus, a Spinosaurus, and many other different species. They were brought to a different part of the planet by Jedi Master, Shaak Ti and her Clone task force to place them in safer zone away from the war zone. After five years, a nuclear disaster struck on the planet contaminating a large number of the Dinosaur survivors including Rex. His DNA changed drastically, increasing intelligence, durability, size, and power. At first it became a near disadvantage for him having a newer lifestyle due to him being independent and self aware. Same thing happened to his brother, a Spinosaurus named Agypticus, a Deinonychus named Blacktip, and an Acrocanthosaurus named Houston. After training in combat, military operation, and politics Rex was able to lead his band of Dino misfits to a different level. Earning him the title of the first King of Sauria. Rex then was given a specialized Crown of Control crafted with special Emerald like gems allowing him to channel his newfound telepathic abilities more efficiently. Thus, he became the mighty King Rex. Abilities King Rex suffered through a mutation that changed much of his body giving him intelligence beyond any reptile. Becoming sentient along with other unnatural abilities such as using a heat vision-like ability with only gamma radiation, one blast and whoever is in the way dies instantly unless their covered in lead. Another ability being his Sonic roar, where he emits an ear shattering sound with enough force to stun an opponent for a large amount of time. Another ability being his quake stomp. Using his foot impacted to the ground allows him to manipulate a planet's tectonic plates creating an earthquake. And finally his Super Charge, when he charges he creates enough force when sliding on the ground at a speed at 50 miles/second, upon impact would make 10 tons of force. Gallery Dinolist.jpg king rex attack 2.jpg|King Rex fires gamma rays from his eyes. king rex attack.jpg king rex city.jpg king rex head tilt.jpg|What have we here? king rex i am awesome.jpg|I AM AWESOME! king rex big roar.jpg|How you would NOT want to see King Rex looking at you king rex i bleed nightmares.jpg|I BLEED NIGHTMARES! king rex i crap zombies.jpg|I CRAP ZOMBIES! king rex look down.jpg king rex looks aside.jpg king rex menacing.jpg king rex ready roar.gif king rex roar.jpg king rex san diego.jpg king rex somewhat side view.jpg king rex sparkle sparkle sparkle.jpg|SPARKLE, SPARKLE, SPARKLE! File:FB_IMG_1437551550639.jpg|thumb|King Rex's Redesign drawn by Harrison Taylor. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Roleplaying Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non Humans Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Summoners Category:Scar Barers Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Orphans Category:Giants Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Mutants Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters